1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to devices for preserving fruits or vegetables and, in particular, to devices for preserving partially eaten fruits or vegetables.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Fruits and vegetables, especially bananas and cucumbers, are often not completely consumed in one sitting. When this occurs, the consumer has the option of throwing away the partially eaten portion, creating waste, or keeping the partially eaten portion until a later date to be consumed. Keeping the partially eaten portion usually entails attempting to preserve the partially eaten portion by placing it within an air-tight container or plastic bag and placing the partially eaten portion and container/bag in a refrigerator.
Regardless of the method used to store the partially eaten portion of the fruit or vegetable, the inner part of the fruit or vegetable that is exposed after initial consumption and surrounding area deteriorates and rots quickly because of its exposure to air trapped in the container or bag. If the partially eaten portion is not protected by a bag or container, the exposed part also becomes susceptible to the inroads of flies and other insects.
The closest known related art includes devices for preserving the partially eaten portion of a round block of cheese. These devices typically include a hinged assembly with a pair of faces. After a wedge of cheese is removed from a round block of cheese, the pair of faces are manipulated so that each face lies against a fresh-cut, exposed cheese surface of the partially eaten block. The faces protect the exposed cheese from air, insects, etc. Some of these cheese preservation devices include locking mechanisms that secure the faces against the cheese surfaces.